


More Distractions from Alchemy

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Corruption of Champions AU, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad situation between Cecil and Carlos, Cecil decides to bring his double along to make sure Carlos is more submissive to him. Carlos doesn't mind the situation, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Distractions from Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/gifts).



> This is part of a Corruption of Champions AU my girlfriend and I have been bouncing back and forth with. There is a heavy master/slave element, just as a forewarning.
> 
> As my girlfriend pointed out, Carlos is part fox in this. I forgot to mention it. >.>

It was the way Cecil would purr into his ear that would get to him. Hot breath tickling his ear as Cecil would describe every sexy thing he planned to do to him that night. And then he would scratch behind his ears, and Carlos’ leg would twitch. His tails would flatten. He wasn’t very fond of the pheromones Cecil put out. They overwhelmed his senses. It was a drug to him, but he tried to ignore that for his own sake.

What Carlos spent most of his time doing was finding more slaves to serve under Cecil, just the way he did. He would pick and choose from the various champions and mortals working their way from slaving beneath him to trying to find the very best for Cecil to use. Much of the time, they had no idea that Carlos was just another slave, but he ranked at the top. He was Cecil’s favorite fuck. Just after they were done, after Carlos had cum multiple times, Cecil would tell him how much he /loved/ him, how special he was. A shiver ran through his spine just thinking of the last time he saw Cecil. The incubus was mad at him. He knew that he shouldn’t have done what he did, but no use in thinking about it now. Nothing was going to change the fact; he knew he had to give Cecil the best if he wanted to get back into his good graces.

Carlos paced around the people before him, inspecting their lithe bodies. There was a wide variety, just as Cecil would enjoy. Returning to have a seat in front of them, he sighed softly. His tails whipped about behind him, and then he wrinkled his nose. Cecil’s scent was overwhelming him. He stiffened, looking behind him.

Cecil didn’t say hello, didn’t bother looking at him. Instead he watched the small group of people standing in front of him. Carlos made some excellent choices, he always did. Kevin would likely be pleased as well. Carlos waited for Cecil to give him approval, holding his breath. His tails were still. After a few more minutes, Cecil turned to look at him. A quick peck on his lips and joy of joys, his fingers scratched behind his ears.

“Good boy. I do hope you’ll be home soon. Kevin and I are so very hungry.” With that, Cecil walked away, leaving Carlos with the group of slaves.

He looked over them again. “You may go,” he said, dismissing them for the time being. They always came back, they knew when to come back. Carlos trailed behind Cecil. He would cook dinner for the three of them. His brother was out for the time being. Said he needed time to himself, and, surprisingly, Cecil let him go. Carlos supposed it would be a better relationship dynamic if they all got breaks, after all.

Carlos sighed softly, recalling the day Cecil came to punish him, and how he brought Kevin along. It took months for Cecil to actually welcome him back, and only after he groveled at his knees. At this point, Carlos didn’t mind. The make-up sex was fantastic. Cecil wasn’t one to cuddle with him. Kevin always did, with the consequence of another bout of sex. Kevin seemed to always make sure that Carlos came, and didn’t need to ask permission to do it. Oh, he still loved his Master, but Kevin was his other Master.

Once he walked in, Kevin was sitting on the couch, murmuring something beneath his breath, his brow furrowed. Carlos decided to brush out his tails for now, since he had yet to do it. It was the only alone time he would get. Well. Usually. Kevin would help on occasion. He sat on the couch, pulling his brush from the table.

With quick strokes, Carlos began to brush out his fur, humming to himself. It always felt nice to do this.

“Would you like some help?” Kevin piped up, watching Carlos work.

“If you don’t mind,” Carlos answered, smiling as Kevin plucked the brush from his hand. He was efficient in his brushing, never taking the excessive amount of time that Carlos would. Nonetheless, it was nice to have someone else doing it for him.

“Are you going to cook for us tonight, Carlos?”

“Yes, though I’m not sure what quite yet.”

“Cecil and I already ate,” Kevin stated, finishing up his work.

“Then why did Cecil say you two were hungry?”

“Oh, dear, you are more than capable of understanding what he meant. He’s gone out again, so you’re all mine for the time being.” Kevin grinned, yanking Carlos down for a kiss. The difference between him and Cecil was the way Kevin would nip and bite hard enough to draw blood. He was sweeter in that he would give Carlos what he wanted immediately, instead of drawing it out the way Cecil would. Carlos didn’t mind the taste of his blood on occasion.

Kevin’s tongue was already in his mouth, twining around his own. He seemed a lot more desperate for attention today, pulling Carlos into his lap immediately. Carlos pulled away to breath, while Kevin grinned.

“You’re such a good little slave.”

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be? Good?” Carlos sighed softly, rutting against Kevin’s lap.

“Yes, that’s right.” Kevin grinned, gripping Carlos’ hips hard, digging his nails into the vulnerable flesh. He bit into his neck, relishing the soft moan Carlos let slip as blood trickled out. Kevin’s tongue lapped up the red liquid. “Such a little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Just for you and Cecil,” Carlos gasped out. Kevin’s hand was around his cock, squeezing and jacking him off. “Oh yes, more,” Carlos moaned. He tried not to thrust into Kevin’s hand, it wouldn’t do to just cum from that. Kevin shoved him to the floor, hovering above him. Carlos took the hint to wriggle out of his pants, quick about pulling them off.

“Good boy.” He didn’t bother prepping him at all, another way he and Cecil were similar. They preferred to get immediately to it, ignoring any possible consequences. At least Kevin avoided kneeling on his tails. Carlos choked out a noise as Kevin slammed into him. He didn’t complain, though, wrapping his legs around Kevin’s hips. It was bliss, but his mind was on the fact they were fucking in the living room. Cecil could walk in at any moment, but he didn’t particularly care. Now, if someone else were to wander in, that would be bad.

“Carlos. Focus on me,” Kevin growled, slamming into him as hard as he could. Carlos didn’t say a word, just nodded, letting out soft cries with each thrust. He couldn’t help but dig his nails into Kevin’s back, enjoying the pleasure rolling over him in waves. He was so close, and it was pleasure.

“Kevin, please!” Carlos whined pitifully, thrusting up in time with Kevin’s roughness. And then he was there, yelping as he came. Kevin thrusted in one more time, yowling as he ejaculated into Carlos. A quick kiss and a smile.

“You’re one of the best fucks I’ve had, I swear. Now I’ll leave you for Cecil. He always enjoyed you, hasn’t he?”

“Yes.” Carlos winced as Kevin pulled out of him. He pushed himself off the floor, cleaning himself up.

“I can see why.” He stood up, returning to his seat on the couch, leaving Carlos to get up by himself.

* * *

Carlos was about to fall asleep in his bed when Cecil came in. He was never sure what Cecil did with his day on occasion. Carlos knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Unless Cecil was tired from his day, which he was doubtful, then he would be up, getting fucked senseless. Not that he minded. Sex was always nice. Sometimes he would enjoy being left alone, but that wasn’t always an option. This time, he was left alone, and Cecil pulled him close as he fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to come talk? You can always find me at [my blog.](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com) Want to talk with my girlfriend? You can find her [right here!](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com)


End file.
